


Not for Thy Fairy Kingdom

by miyagidokarate1



Series: Fae Verse [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthony's pov, Christmas Fae AU no one asked for, King Johnny and King Daniel, M/M, Mentions of Miguel and Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyagidokarate1/pseuds/miyagidokarate1
Summary: A peak into the blizzard of a relationship between the two fae Kings Daniel and Johnny.The Christmas Fae/Midsummer Night's Dream AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Anthony LaRusso & Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Fae Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054937
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Not for Thy Fairy Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a thought. Titania!Daniel and Oberon!Johnny mixed with a dash of sugar plum fairy and Christmas spirit. Anthony seemed logical once I decided he was going to be the Puck in the story. Hope you have fun, be gentle, I wrote it on one sitting.

Their homeland was a magical place filled with a kaleidoscope of colors, and the taste of magic in the air. Anthony liked to take guesses at what the taste was of the day. As of late, the north corridor tasted like sticky sweet cotton candy, with the south sharp like cinnamon and peppermint. The west was more savory, with rosemary and hints of yummy breads baking in the shoppes with the east blanketed in exotic flavors that he dared not try to name or understand. He tended to dart between the south where Johnny liked to play and somewhere north-west where he could spy upon his father to report back to Johnny his activities. Not that it mattered, Daniel’s moods were obvious as soon as one stepped outside. 

The fiery King Johnny and his husband frosty King Daniel had a falling out, though Anthony was positive neither remembered what had caused it. Daniel, who had bore Anthony into creation on a particularly mischievous mood, mixing him with the embers in his heart for Johnny and adding a dash of obstinance, was likely the one to feel affronted. He was likely the one to banish Johnny from his presence. It was how it seemed to fall the most. Johnny was too proud to plead or concede with Daniel’s desires. 

Anthony was sick of it and being in the middle of it. He wished to not have to flit about with all the extra layers or wear his more animalistic furs. He wished to be his usual self. Usually, he stuck to Johnny as his page of sorts, just to upset his father. Now? He wished to work for neither of them. 

Today, he had the displeasure of crouching upon a low branch in the Snowflake Grounds, watching his father bluster about. Ice seemed to blast out from the clouds above him, and his features were nearly stark white from head to toe from Anthony’s vantage point. He could see the ice gathering upon Daniel’s cheeks, black hair crisp and frostbit. His brown eyes were even starting to dim, turning grey the longer he allowed himself to be overtaken by his magical tantrum. 

*Oh for fucks sake*, Anthony groaned mentally and flitted away in a blast of leaves, appearing in the warmer southern quarter. He followed the heat and overpowering cinnamon scent to the small pub where Johnny had holed up. He could hear the laughter of his men surrounding him, the other fae whose names could be Mistletoad or Frankenfart for all Anthony cared. 

“Oh, what? Have you not gazed upon the weather this fine evening your heinous..I mean highness…?” Anthony drawled and leaned against the fireplace, flicking at some of the décor that lined the mantle. Johnny lifted his head, blonde hair falling across his forehead and blue eyes playful, though Anthony knew different. He could see the darkness in the specs of blue, the worry. 

“Hey, turd. Have a fun run about?” Johnny flicked his hand and Turnip face..no Hawk, right, Hawk was his name, laughed in that annoying pitch that made his ears want to bleed. 

“Oh yes, nearly froze my ass off. If you want to take a trip up north you might find yourself an ice sculpture to admire.” Anthony warmed his hands on the fire as Johnny nodded his head for Hawk and ..Mic…Mik….Mil…Miguel, to leave his sides. It was only once they were gone did Johnny turn in his chair, the magic around him seeming to spark with his increased interest, tasting of spice gumdrops as his worry tainted it. 

“Is he that bad then?” 

Anthony snorted, rocking on his heels as he seemed to ponder the question. “I’ve never seen him this cold before. You can’t even see the garden, there’s so much snow.” 

The blonde fae cupped his chin in a hand, pondering their situation. If Anthony squinted hard, he could see the ethereal crown upon his head, earthy with pine and berries, slanted in a crooked way. It was an interesting contrast to the thin almost glass-like crown that rested upon his father’s head that sparkled under the winter moon and changed colors with his mood. 

“I’m gonna need a drink for this,” Johnny grumbled to himself and as if summoned, a fae appeared with a mug of Johnny’s favorite ale. He downed half of it and stood to his full height, towering over Anthony, though he didn’t cower. Johnny didn’t intimidate him. His creator could kick his ass. 

“I would be ever so grateful if you could not take your time on this one. I’d like to not have the west end covered entirely in 7 feet of snow by daybreak.”

Johnny disappeared with a roll of his eyes and an offensive hand gesture at Anthony. Despite his annoyance and overall displeasure with being the spy and errand boy for the two fae, Anthony’s curiosity got the better of him. He was mindful not to follow too closely, appearing a distance away on the rooftop of his father’s favorite section of the palace. His head popped up and peered over the edge. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but the view was perfection. 

Johnny’s hands coiled on each of Daniel’s forearms, sliding up to his biceps. Daniel’s entire body seemed to tense, and sound or not, it took no effort to hear the ‘fuck off’ that resonated from his form. The blonde man was hardly fazed though, fingers toying with the thin material that covered Daniel’s arms, teasing him and trying to get him to loosen as he worked his magic with words. It didn’t seem to work too well, as Daniel stiffly pulled back, head tilted back, chin up, and pout upon his face. Johnny was mesmerized and struck by the moment, the sight of frost clinging to those dark lashes. The way Daniel’s lips curled into an icy grimace at his very presence. Yet in that hidden corner of his eyes there remained that bit of warmth, swirling. As much as he tried to hide it, Daniel could never fully close himself off from Johnny. And Johnny? He always found that little nook and weaseled his way in. 

When Johnny ducked his head and brushed their lips together, it was like the doors had opened and a blast of heat had unleashed. Slowly the ice retreated on Daniel’s skin, revealing that olive tone that Johnny so admired, water droplets in the place of the ice, coiling their way down his cheeks and neck. Whatever he had said and done, the thaw had begun and for that Anthony was thankful. He took one last lingering gaze at his father’s flushed cheeks as he swatted Johnny away, and grinned. With a flick of a hat on his head he disappeared, intent on getting to the western quarter before his favorite baker shut down for the day. He so loved when the air tasted of peppermint, both cool, refreshing, and sharp and biting at the same time. It was like it should be.


End file.
